1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and an image display method thereof, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having dynamic adjustment mechanism and an image display method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been widely applied in various electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat-panel televisions. Among existing flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays have gained higher popularity because of lower power consumption. Traditional liquid crystal display employs a three-color display technology based on RBG pixels to illustrate colors. However, while displaying images having high brightness, the performance of traditional liquid crystal display is unsatisfied. With the aim of enhancing image brightness, a four-color display technology is developed to illustrate colors based on RBGW pixels having white-color pixels. As the display technology of a liquid crystal display is switching from the three-color display technology to the four-color display technology, the areas available for disposing RGB pixels are reduced because of adding white-color pixels. For that reason, the liquid crystal display is incapable of accurately illustrating desirable brightness and chroma of the colors which are pure colors or close to pure colors. Furthermore, since the addition of white-color pixels causes lower brightness and chroma of the colors which are pure colors or close to pure colors, it is hard to achieve high reproducibility of images displayed based on the four-color display technology.